The purpose of this investigation is to understand the role that social information processing patterns play in mediating the relation between maltreatment and children's social behavior and social adjustment among their peers. In spite of the increased attention to the peer relationships of maltreated children, a number of important questions remain unanswered. First, little is known about how maltreated children respond in specific social situations (e.g., group entry and peer provocations). Second, although it has been contended that maltreated children may be at risk for social rejection, there is no empirical data to support this contention. Third, there is little data on the long term stability of the social behavior and adjustment problems of maltreated children. Finally, the mechanisms by which the experiences of maltreatment have an impact on children's social behavior are not well understood. These questions will be addressed through a three-phased longitudinal design. In Phase I, subjects will participate in one of 20 small play groups (summer of Year 1). Each play group will be composed of one physically abused child, one neglected child, and four normaltreated matched controls. Each group will meet on five consecutive days for 45 minutes each day (5 sessions). Sessions will be videotaped and later coded for social and behavioral interactions. Following each session, sociometrics assessments will be administered. During Phase II, the social information processing patterns of 40 physically abused, 40 neglected, and 80 normaltreated children (ages 4 & 5) will be assessed (spring of Year 1). In Phase III, children will be followed for three years and evaluated yearly by using teacher and parent reports of social competence and antisocial behavior disorders, direct observations of social behavior at school, and teacher, parent, and peer assessments of children's social adjustment (Years 2-4). By comprehending the mechanisms that link maltreatment to social behavior problems and social maladjustment, this project will contribute to empirically based, clinically useful assessments and interventions to treat and prevent social behavior problems and social maladjustment in maltreated children.